


Kwentong Jollibee

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fast Food, Jollibee crew joven and ilyong, M/M, aguila squad as law students, jollibee - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: Vicente, a stressed law student, decides to grab Jollibee for a quick brunch.(title directly taken from Jollibee Studios' Youtube series)





	Kwentong Jollibee

**Author's Note:**

> The topic this fic will lightly touch on is very close to me as I've witnessed similar accounts to people I know in real life.

"Jolly morning! Welcome to Jollibee! May I take your order, sir?"

Nakatingala sa naka-display na menu si Vicente nang hindi mamalayang tapos na pala um-order ang sinusundan sa pila. Nakakunot ang noo niya sa nakikita. Hindi naman ganoon katagal nang huli siyang kumain sa Jollibee, pero bakit ang daming nag-iba?

Iyong paborito niyang i-order na Jolly Spaghetti with Burger Steak, 99 pesos lang noon. Bakit 104 na ang nakasulat sa menu?

Dahil ba sa pagtaas nang bilihin?

Kahit na isa siyang kasalukuyang mag-aaral ng batas, hindi makapaniwala si Vicente na posible ang biglaang pagtaas ng presyo sa isang kilalang fast food chain bilang epekto ng TRAIN law.

Napakaliit na isang order ng kanin, limang piso agad ang itinaas?

Ah, marahil ito'y dahil sa matamis ang kanilang Spaghetti, hindi kaya?

Mukhang kailangan niyang i-review muli ang batas na iyon mamayang gabi.

"Sir, order niyo po?"

Sa pangalawang tanong ng nasa likod ng cashier ay nawala na sa malalim na pag-iisip si Vicente. Mabilis na naglakad palapit sa counter, una niyang napansin ay ang nakapaskil na advertisement sa gawing kanan.

"Coffee mocha float? Bago ba 'to?"

Sa huli niyang pagpunta sa Jollibee noon ay wala na silang kape sa menu. Isa iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi na siya napapadpad sa Jollibee. Pinalitan nila iyon noon ng Strawberry something.

_That was a weird era._

_Sana'y nasisante ang nakaisip 'nun._

"Yes sir. Would you like to try it po?"

"Sure, isang spaghetti with burger steak and coffee mocha float yung drink."

Kinapa ni Vicente ang likurang bulsa ng kanyang maong pants, akmang kukunin ang pitaka.

Kinapa niya ang kabila.

Kinapa ulit ang naunang bulsa.

Walang laman ang pareho.

Nang matapos ng Cashier ilagay ang order niya sa machine, nagsabi," That's 139 pesos, sir. "

"Shit, teka..." Kinapa niya naman ang mga bulsa sa harap, nagbabakasakaling may nailagay siya doon na cash.

At gaya nang inaasahan, wala ring laman ang mga iyon.

"Teka, teka..." Itinaas niya ang paningin sa bandang dibdib ng cashier, binasa ang maliit na nameplate. "... Joven? Sandali lang, ah."

"Take your time, sir. Prepare ko na po 'yung order niyo."

Tumalikod ang cashier. Kumuha nang basong plastic, nilagyan ito nang yelo.

Mabilis din naman ang pagtalikod ni Vicente.

Bumungad sa kanyang paningin ang pilang nagsisimula nang humaba. Tulad niya kanina, abala ang mga taong nag-aabang sa pagtingala sa menu na mayroong bagong mga presyo.

Walang sabi-sabi ay dire-diretsong naglakad siya nang mabilis, nakayuko upang hindi makapag-eye contact sa guard, tumakbo papalayo nang makalabas sa Jollibee na iyon.

_______

"Tanga ka talaga, Enteng."

Unang reaksyon na narinig niya mula kay Julian nang ikwento niya sa mga kaibigan ang ginawa niyang pagtakas sa isang branch ng Jollibee noon lang hapon na iyon.

"Joy reserver tawag diyan, bro." Dagdag pa nito. "Bogus, scam."

"Hindi ko sinasadya, okay?" Pagod na pagdadahilan ni Vicente. Sumandal siya sa inuupuang silya, panandaliang ipinahinga ang mga mata.

Hindi niya na mabilang kung gaano karaming pahina at kabanata na ang nabasa niya sa gabing iyon, ngunit tila hindi nababawasan ang patung-patong na libro't photocopies ng iba't-ibang batas at cases sa kanyang harapan.

"Babalik ako mamaya. Or bukas nang umaga, I don't know. Bumalik ako kanina pero tapos na yata shift nung kumuha nang order ko."

"Saang branch 'yan, bro? Kung sa Philcoa, may kilala kami ni Goyo na doon din nagwo-work."

"Yes, sa Philcoa. Paano kayo nakakilala nang crew doon..?"

Natawa si Julian; habang si Goyo naman na seryoso sa binabasang libro ay bahagyang tinignan nang masama ang kapatid. "Eh itong gagong 'to, kilala mo naman. Kahit sa pag-order sa Jollibee nakukuhang idaan sa landi."

"Hindi nga umuubra eh." Sagot ni Goyo. "Pero babalikan ko yung EJ na yon. Iniinis ako eh."

"Goyo, patanong naman diyan sa kakilala mo kung kailan shift nung cashier named Joven."

"Sure, I'll ask. No guarantee though na sasagutin ako nitong EJ na 'to. We hate each other."

Napataas nang kilay si Vicente, at tumawa ulit si Julian.

"' Tol, you hate each other pero gabi-gabi may pa-vidjakol?"

"Ulol, wala ka na 'dun."

_____________

Kinabukasan, sa parehong oras, bumalik nga si Vicente sa Jollibee na tinakasan. Sinigurong bago makarating ay bitbit ang kanyang bag, kung saan naroon ang kanyang wallet, na dapat ay may laman.

Umupo muna siya sa isang bakanteng puesto na malapit sa cashier upang silipin kung naroon ba si Joven.

Sandali niyang pinagsisihan na hindi niya tinignan nang maayos kung anong hitsura nang cashier na si Joven kahapon.

Parehong mahaba ang pila sa dalawang cashier na bukas. Dahil rito, hindi rin makita ni Vicente ang nameplate ng dalawang nagtatrabaho sa likod ng counter. Kaya't napagdesisyunan niyang tumayo at pumila na sa isa.

Wala siyang planong bumili nang kahit anong pagkain ngayon. Matagal niya na rin itinigil ang pagkain nang fast food dahil sa ibinilin ng kanyang nakatatandang kapatid na kailangan niya'y masustansyang pagkain lamang lalo na't puro siya puyat at pagod sa law school. Nagkataon lamang talaga na gutom siya kahapon at Jollibee ang pinakauna niyang naisip na kainin matapos ang isang maagang exam.

Kaya naman ang plano niya: hanapin si Joven, humingi nang tawad sa ginawa niya kahapon, at bayaran iyon nang doble.

Baka kumuha rin pala siya nang isang choco mallow pie.

Pagdating sa harap ng pila makalipas ang mahigit-kumulang na labinlimang minuto, unang-unang ginawa ni Vicente ay titigan ang cashier.

Halos kasing-tangkad niya lang ito, may kaunting kunot sa noo, at nakasimangot. Masama ang tingin na ibinabalik sa kanya, marahil ay galit ito dahil sa ginawa niya kahapon?

"Kilala ba kita?"

"H-ha? N-No, probably not?"

Ilang mahabang segundo pa ang lumipas na masama ang titig nito sa kanya.

"... Okay. Jolly morning, may I get your order?" Tinatamad ang tono ng mababang boses nito.

Doon lamang naisipan ni Vicente na basahin ang nameplate ng kaharap. Iba kasi ang naaalala niyang masiglang bati sa kanya ni Joven kahapon.

_EJ._

"O-Oh, si Joven?"

"Wala sa menu si Joven."

"Shit, sorry, I mean, nasaan si Joven?"

EJ rolled his eyes. "Kung hindi ka oorder puedeng umalis ka na? Mahaba ang pila."

"Okay, okay, isang choco mallow pie."

"Anything else?"

"Hindi ba shift ni Joven ngayon? Anong oras ko kaya siya makikita?"

"That's 35 pesos."

"Wait lang, 'yung 3 pcs na pies to go na lang pala."

Lalong sumama ang tingin sa kanya ni EJ. Pabulong na nagsabi, " _Ang aga-aga, Diyos ko..._ " at tumalikod. "Sir Nong, pa-void!"

Habang inaayos ni EJ ang bagong order, kinuha na ni Vicente ang wallet mula sa bag upang makapagbayad.

"Kitchen si Joven ngayon." Mahinang sabi ni EJ, habang may pinipindot sa cashier. "Napagalitan siya rito sa cashier kahapon."

Napatingin si Vicente sa kausap. Kinakabahan, tinanong, "Bakit siya napagalitan?"

"Alam mo kung bakit. You're here to apologize, 'di ba, _Enteng_?" Sabi nito, nang may diin sa kanyang pangalan, at tumalikod para kunin ang kanyang order.

_Paano..?_

_Paano siya nakilala nito?_

"I know already. Sinabi sa akin ni Goyo kagabi." Mabilis itong nakabalik upang kunin ang kanyang bayad at ibigay sa kanya ang inorder na pies to go.

"Huh. So ikaw yung Jollibee cashier na gabi-gabi niya ka-video call..."

Nginitian siya nito. Pilit. May halong inis. "Thank you for taking Jollibee. 'Wag ka nang babalik."

_________

Enteng felt shitty.

Sana pala nagcancel na lang siya ng order. Or umutang from someone, somewhere, and promised na babayaran twice.

Hindi niya dapat iniwan nang ganon si Joven, na nagtatrabaho lang naman.

Napakaliit na nga siguro nang kinikita nito sa pagiging crew member ng isang fast food, binigyan niya pa nang problema.

Dahil sa bigat nang nararamdamang guilt, dinala niya na sa Jollibee ang ilan sa mga librong nakatakda niyang basahin. Doon na siya mag-aaral at tatambay, kasabay ang paghihintay sa out ni Joven.

Bandang a las dos ng hapon nang umupo sa kabilang parte ng mesang inookupa ni Vicente si EJ. Hindi na ito naka-uniporme, simpleng puting polo na lamang at maayos ang buhok na kanina'y natatakpan nang cap.

"Pa-out na kami ni Joven. Tutulungan kita, pero umayos ka. Mag-sorry ka kung hindi ay sa akin ka malalagot."

Tumango si Vicente. Tinanggal ang headphones na suot upang makapag-aral sa gitna ng maingay na fast food branch. Mabilis na iniligpit ang nagkalat na mga papel sa mesa.

" Kuya EJ, tara na, baka ma-late ka sa 2:30 class mo. "

Tawag nang papalapit na si Joven.

Pag-angat nang tingin ni Vicente sa papalapit na boses, ay pinakauna niyang naisip: ' _Ito yung mukhang hindi ko tinignan nang maayos kahapon? Puta, may pagka-tanga talaga ako.'_

Pinigilan ni Vicente ang sarili na hindi mapanganga.

Sobrang guapo pala nitong si Joven, hindi siya handa.

Tumayo si EJ, pinalapit si Joven.

"Joven. Si Enteng, may gusto raw siyang sabihin sa' yo."

"H-Hi," Bati niya, pero hindi alam ni Vicente kung may boses nga bang lumabas mula sa bibig niya.

Tumingin si Joven kay Vicente, ngumiti, inilipat ang tingin kay EJ, nag-aalalang bumulong. " _Siya 'yung..."_

"Sige, Joven. Una na' ko. Male-late na ako sa class." Bago umalis, tumingin pa ulit nang masama si EJ kay Vicente. "Bye. Ingat ka diyan, Joven."

Nang makaupo si Joven, tila hindi ito mapakali at hindi matignan sa mata si Vicente.

Alam niya kung bakit.

"Uhm. Joven." Tawag niya.

Tumingin naman ito sa kanya, ngunit sandali lang ay umiwas din agad ang mga mata nito.

"Sorry. Napahamak ka yata sa ginawa ko kahapon. I'm really sorry, nagkataon na naiwan ko pala yung wallet ko. Sorry."

Tumangu-tango si Joven. Nakangiti naman ito.

"Okay lang. Kasalanan ko naman talagang hindi ko muna kinuha 'yung bayad mo. Hindi naman nasayang' yung order kasi nakuha rin agad ng iba." Sagot ni Joven. "Nagkataon lang din na nakita ni Manager kaya napagsabihan ako, pero okay lang. Swear."

"Pero wala ka na sa cashier..."

"Nagtraining din ako sa kitchen. Okay lang talaga, Enteng. Maliit lang difference sa sweldo ng Kitchen and Cashier."

Napalunok si Vicente. Hindi pa pumasok sa isip niya na puede nga rin palang naapektuhan ang sweldo ni Joven.

"If you don't mind me asking, magkano difference...?"

"Six pesos per hour din ibinaba."

Napangiwi si Vicente. Alam niyang malaking bagay na 'yon. Kung walong oras sa bente araw sa isang buwan ang ipinapasok ni Joven, halos isang libo rin ang nabawas sa monthly income niya.

"Shit, sorry talaga. I don't know how to make up for this."

"Okay lang talaga, Enteng." Sabi ni Joven, itinaas ang dalawang kamay sa ibabaw ng mesa, hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Vicente na hindi niya namalayan ay mahigpit na palang nakatiklop. "I have another sideline naman maya-mayang a las cuatro sa Cubao. I can do extra hours 'dun."

"You don't deserve to overwork yourself, Joven."

Malungkot na ngiti ang isinagot sa kanya ni Joven. "Sa sobrang hirap na ng buhay para sa mga katulad ko, ang importante lang ay may pagkakataon pang makapagtrabaho. Huwag lang masisante, Enteng. Huwag lang masisante."  


________

Mabigat ang loob, inihanda ni Vicente ang sarili. Ilang beses siyang bumuntong-hininga bago lumabas ng kotse. Ilang beses ulit bumuntong-hininga bago nagsimulang humakbang papasok sa Jollibee branch na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Joven.

Bago matapos ang kanilang pag-uusap noong nakaraan, napagdesisyunan ni Vicente na para makabawi kay Joven, ihahatid niya ito sa pangalawang trabaho nito tuwing may pasok siya.

Hindi man tatanggapin ni Joven kung alukin siya nang pera, hindi maikakailang malaking tulong na rin kung makakatipid siya sa pamasahe papuntang Cubao. Napapayag agad ni Vicente si Joven, ngunit sa kondisyon na hindi iyon magiging araw-araw at tuwing Lunes at Biyernes lang; mga araw na mahirap magcommute.

Mga araw din na walang klase si Vicente.

Pero ayos lang sa kanya.

Para kay Joven.  
  


"Ang ganda pala nang car mo, Enteng."

Unang bati ni Joven sa kanya nang makalabas ito sa trabaho.

"Luma na 'to, actually... Wait," Akmang kukunin ni Vicente ang nakasabit na malaking bag sa balikat ni Joven, pero nabigla ito at mabilis na umiwas. "Uhm. Mukha kasing mabigat? Ilalagay ko sana sa likod."

Namula naman si Joven dahil sa bigla niyang pag-iwas. "S-Sorry. Akala ko... Alam mo na. Maraming snatcher. Reflex ko na 'yung protektahan' yung gamit ko. Sorry..."

Kung hindi naiintindihan ni Vicente ang kalagayan ni Joven, masasaktan siya sa narinig na inakala'y snatcher siya.

Tikom ang bibig, tumango si Vicente at pinagbuksan na lang nang pinto ng kotse si Joven.

Nang makasakay, hindi binitawan ni Joven ang bag at inilapag lamang ito sa kanyang mga binti.

Mamaya na iisipin ni Vicente kung anong klaseng background o environment ba mayroon si Joven kaya't mukhang mahirap makuha ang tiwala nito.

"So. Saan ka nga pala ulit nagtatrabaho sa Cubao?"

Binuhay ni Vicente ang makina nang kotse habang naghihintay sa sagot ng nag-aalinlangang si Joven. Tumingin ito sa labas, umiiwas nang tingin.

"S-Sa Gateway mo na lang ako ibaba. Puede ko nang lakarin from there."

Mahinang bumuntong-hininga si Vicente. Hindi niya alam kung bakit dismayado siya sa sarili. Hindi niya alam kung bakit gusto niyang makilala pang lubos si Joven. Hindi niya alam kung bakit palihim niyang hinihiling na sana'y tumingin ito sa direksyon niya, na sana'y pansinin siya nito tuwing natutuon dito ang mga mata niya.

Hindi niya na alam kung guilt o awa lamang ba ang dahilan nang pagtulong niya rito.

Nagsimulang umandar ang kotse.

Pipilitin na lang muna ni Vicente magpokus sa pagmamaneho, para naman maisatabi ang ibang mga iniisip.

_________

"I think I like him?"

Nasa kalagitnaan ulit nang pag-aaral ang magkakaibigan nang ma-space out si Vicente at biglang nagsalita. Iniangat ni Goyo ang kanyang paningin mula sa binabasang libro papunta sa kaibigan, nakataas ang mga kilay, interesado. Humikab lang si Julian.

"You think?" Tanong ni Julian, hindi inaalis ang paningin sa binabasang kaso.

"To be clear, you're talking about Joven, no? Co-worker ni EJ?"

"Yes? Wala naman ako ibang kinu-kuwento sa inyo, laging siya lang 'diba?"

"To be clear nga eh." Sagot ni Goyo, bumalik sa binabasang libro. "Pero true, As if naman we have time to landi more than one person. Tangina tigang na' ko."

"Puta ka, kulang pa 'yung gabi-gabi niyong vidjakol ni EJ?"

"Puta ka rin bro, every other night lang' yon. Pareho kaming busy." Binato ni Goyo nang isang nakabolang papel ang kapatid. Hindi na ito gumanti dahil baka lumaki pa ang gulo, pare-parehas silang may importanteng exam kinabukasan. "Pero seryoso, Enteng? Cute ba 'yan?"

"Sobra." Hindi pa rin makabalik sa pag-aaral si Vicente. Nasa ibang bagay pa ang isip niya. "Sobrang cute nang tawa niya. Ilang weeks ko na siya hinahatid sa work niya pero recently lang siya nagsimulang tumawa sa jokes ko. Sobrang cute din nang smile niya. Palagi siyang nakangiti tuwing makikita ako and before siya bumaba nang kotse. Bro tangina... What's this... "

" Walang vidjakol? "

" Bastos ka, hindi kami ganyan. "

Napataas nang isang kilay si Goyo, nakangisi." Hindi ka ganon? Ikaw? "

"Fuck you. Pure ang intentions ko kay Joven. Buwisit ka."

Pinilit ni Vicente bumalik sa inaaral niya para sa kanyang Labor Law class bago pa sa kung saan-saan pumunta ang isip niya.

"Wow, may intentions." Sabat ni Julian. "Kanina you just think you like him, ngayon may pa- _intentions intensions_ ka na diyan."

"Ugh," hindi pa rin makapagfocus sa inaaral si Vicente, dahil sa pang-aasar ng dalawang kaibigan at maging pati na rin dahil nasa isip niya pa rin ang maamong mukha ni Joven.

Kahit palaging pagod sa dalawang trabaho, hindi madamot sa ngiti ang madalas puyat na si Joven. Masaya ang aura nito tuwing lalabas mula trabaho, magkukuwento nang ilang nakakaaliw na pangyayari sa pinagtatrabahuhang kusina ng Jollibee. Habang si Vicente, madalas ilabas kay Joven ang mga problema niya sa pag-aaral. Mainam makinig ang binatang nakasalamin, na minsan pa'y nag-aalok sa kanya nang mga salitang hindi namalayan ni Vicente ay kailangan niyang marinig.

Hindi na maikakaila ni Vicente na napakalaking tulong sa kanya na makita ang ngiti at marinig ang boses ni Joven, kahit sa panandaliang oras lamang dalawang beses sa isang linggo.

"Okay. I like him. I like him a lot. Sometimes kapag tumitingin siya straight into my eyes, I just want to go in for a kiss. Tangina, I want to kiss him. Fuck. We hold hands na nga pala minsan unconsciously sa car. Shit."

Tumawa ang magkapatid sa biglaang realizations ni Vicente.

"Tangina. Kami na ba? Fuck..."

Pumapasok lalo sa isip ni Vicente ang ilang beses na hindi niya sadyang paglapat nang kanang kamay niya sa kaliwang kamay ni Joven na katabi niya sa kotse. Ilang beses na pamumulang bigla ng mukha ni Joven tuwing kinukumusta niya ang araw nito. Ilang beses na magtititigan muna sila nang matagal sa salamin, na tila may hinihintay o pinag-iisipan si Joven, bago mabagal na magpaalam at bumaba nang sasakyan.

Noong Lunes lamang ay matagal na nanatili si Joven sa kanyang kotse. Akala niya'y may sakit ito, o may importanteng sasabihin, ngunit isang malaking ngiti lang ang isinagot nito, pinisil ang hawak na kanang kamay ni Vicente, bago bumaba at nagsabing, "Bye, Enteng. Ingat ka lagi."  
  
  


Huwebes ngayon at may exam si Vicente sa Biyernes nang umaga.

Pero hindi na siya makapag-aral pa.

Gusto niya nang makita si Joven.

Gusto niya nang makita't ipáalam kay Joven.

________________

Kinakabahan, maagang dumating sa Jollibee si Vicente upang sunduin si Joven.

Wala silang number ng bawat isa. Nang una itong tanungin ni Vicente, nahihiyang ipinakita ni Joven ang lumang modelong cellphone. Gamit lamang daw ito ni Joven para sa emergencies at mga kapamilya, at wala namang palya ang pagkikita nila tuwing Lunes at Biyernes kaya't walang dahilan upang i-text o tawagan pa ang isa't-isa.

Tinanggap na lamang ni Vicente na hindi niya madaling makukuha ang number ni Joven. Mabuti na rin siguro iyon upang hindi niya ito makulit sa telepono-- busy at pagod ito sa dalawang trabaho; dapat naman ay abala siya sa pag-aaral.

Kaya naman nang Biyernes na iyon at wala pang a la una'y nasa parking lot na ang kotse ni Vicente, kinakabahan siyang bumaba at magpakita nang maaga.

_Pero gusto ko nang makita si Joven._ Sabi niya sa sarili. _I'm gonna confess today, and if he accepts me, I'd kiss him, and... and..._

Namumula, pumasok sa fastfood si Vicente. Pumila, saglit na nag-isip nang io-order, bumalik ang isip kay Joven.  
  


"Hi, EJ!" Bati niya sa kakilalang cashier nang dumating sa unahan ng pila. Malaking ngiti ang ibinigay niya rito, ngunit nanlaki lang bahagya ang mga mata nito at tila natigilan.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Huh?" Nagtataka si Vicente sa ikinikilos ni EJ. Hindi nito itinatago ang gulat sa mukha, pati na rin ang tila lumungkot na mga mata nito nang makita siya. "Uhm, napaaga lang. Pero ganon pa rin, susunduin si Joven?"

"Wala na siya dito..."

Si Vicente naman ang natigilan sa narinig.

"What do you mean?"

Mabilis na tumingin sa paligid si EJ, sinisilip kung nasa malapit ang manager na baka mapagsabihan siya dahil tila tumatagal ang galaw ng pila niya't wala pang nailalagay na order sa cashier.

"I mean wala na nga siya rito. Wala. Last day niya noong Monday. I'm sorry. Hindi niya ba sinabi sa'yo? Contractual pa kasi kami dito."  


Nagpapanting ang tainga, mabilis na tumalikod si Vicente at lumabas. Nagmamadali, pumunta siya sa kotse, pinuwersa ang pagbukas nang pinto, pumasok habang pabalibag na isinara muli ang pinto.

_Hindi._

_Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig_.

Mula sa salamin, sinilip niya ang nagkalat na mga libro't papel sa backseat.

Inalala ang kakatapos lamang na exam sa Labor Law.

Huminga siya nang malalim,

Yumuko,

Isinubsob ang mukha sa manibela,

Nag-isip nang susunod na gagawin.

**Author's Note:**

> miss ko na choco mallow pie pero #BoycottJollibee #BoycottJFC #EndContractualization


End file.
